


Stitches

by Fiona12690



Category: So Weird (TV)
Genre: BigBrother!Jack., Drabble, Hurt!Fiona, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: Episode 1x01: Family Reunion.After her fall through the floorboards, Fi faces her brothers over-protective tendencies.Missing Scene, Drabble, Hurt!Fiona, BigBrother!Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So what to say after I've been missing from the So Weird fandom for quite a few years? I found my old tapes and converted them over to AVI, now I'm watching So Weird all over again and returning to share a few Missing or Extended Scenes. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy the Story!**

It was moments after her brother and Clu pulled her back through the floorboards that Fiona let out a low hiss. She looked down at her left leg and noticed a smattering of blood slowly staining the fibers of her torn jeans. She figured a nail must have cut her when the boys lifted her back up.

"Fi?"

Fiona looked to her right. Jack was staring at her, the worry in his eyes was clear as fresh water. "I'm fine, Jack. I just cut my leg on something when you guys pulled me back through." Fi replied. She smiled at her brother trying to reassure him that she was alright.

"Let me see." Before she could protest Jack tugged her pant leg to her knee in order to get a closer look at the cut. She looked down at it herself and wished that she didn't. It looked horrible: jagged and bloody, but Fiona believed that it most likely didn't need stitches.

"Whoa... that looks bad, Fi." Clu stated wincing at the sight of it.

"It doesn't look that bad, Clu. I bet you it won't even need stitches." Fiona laughed, chuckling a bit for show. She turned her attention back to her brother whose stare told her that she did in fact need those stitches. Jack pulled the leg of her pants back down and stood up. He made a small motion in Clu's direction indicating that both of them should lift Fiona.

They both got her standing when Jack spoke, "Come on Fiona, the faster we get you downstairs the faster they're over with." It was barely a second after Jack uttered those words when Fi tried to get the both of them to drop her. There was no way she was going to let someone stick her with a needle. What did she look like a voodoo doll?

With strength Fiona didn't know her brother possessed, Jack pulled her to him and nearly growled at her to keep still. "Do you want to fall through again?"

She shook her head while Jack told Clu to go down first so he would be able to make sure Fi wouldn't just drop down to the floor below them and hurt her leg even more.

As they talked about her as if she wasn't there; Fiona sighed to herself... she hated getting stitches.

**END**

 


End file.
